The Red White fighter
by AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon
Summary: When a new girl enters Sooga strange things start happening. But the things she does are even stranger. What Secrets does this fighter have?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I took a 'what would the Pucca characters think of me' and I liked my results! Thus my OC was born enjoy!**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to whereI thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform.I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?

Garu POV

Nothing but a good spring morning. I would probably be challenged by Tobe and the crowd today seemed extra on edge. Abyo threw me a number of quick punches and I caught on to his rhythm. Punch punch down kick flip back step punch punch. Very simple as he moved down I could feel the earth move beneath us as time seemed to freeze. I jumped up to his head and grabbed his shoulders and flipped him beneath me. I smiled and started taking deep breaths as I sat on his chest I shook my head and thought _you're just an alligator Abyo. But you do still have your shirt on. I'm surprised. _Abyo smiled back, I loved everyone's ability to tell just what I meant by my looks. "Yeah, well it's cold outside and I'm not a bear." I looked at him _I said alligator._ Abyo sighed "Ok so not bear… _alligator! _You called me an alligator!" _Yeah duh. _I stood up and helped him up. I held up his hand _this guy!_ I thought but everyone seemed to cheer and laugh as I gave him a noogy. The crowd went silent I looked up and turned _Tobe._ But as I turned I was nose to nose with a girl. "Sup pig tails."

I fell back on Abyo. She had white hair that seemed to shimmer like water against the sun and red leather tang top and askirt with back nylons on. I blinked as an uncontrollable blush filled my face. She covered her mouth as she laughed showing me teeth that shone whiter than her hair. She had tanned skin that said travel and a tattoo of a thin dragon around her neck going down her back at least that's what I could tell. She put her foot on my chest "That big building; I'll be in there grace." Abyo watched her as she walked away. "Dude! Was she hot or what!" I laid there _yes. Just yes. _Little did I know Abyo saw that. "What did you just think?!" I jumped up and looked at him. _Nothing! Nothing! _Abyo put a hand on his forehead "Oh, boy Pucca will not like that!"

I looked at him angry but I could still feel the warmth in my cheeks. _Pucca?! Well… I'm not dating her! I don't care and I don't like Pucca or…_ Abyo put his hand on his chin. "Gimme a second that was a lot or different looks…. Oh, yeah Pucca girl friend or not she's your responsibility! And I don't know her name! I've never seen her before she mustbe new here or something." I shook my head as I looked to the bamboo. _Oh no. _I turned to the crowd _well it's been great but everything in my house is made of bamboo and I do have a cat. So yes and good bye for now._I ran into the brush and saw a fan. _What the…?_ But soon I felt something on my mouth and a horrid smell in my nose.

**Who is this new girl? And what da fruck just happened to Garu?! Review! Fav! PUCCA**


	2. Chapter 2

Garu POV

When I awoke I saw the inside of a bag marked with an x. I rolled my eyes even though no one could see me. _A sack with an x._ As the sack was taken off I saw his three ninjas _where is he?_ One ninja appeared next to me "He's not hiding from you." _Oh man you are so lucky I'm tied up or I'd throw your rank breathed ass into-_ a next ended up next to me. "You're not tied up." The two then backed up. I looked at myself in a position as if I'd been tied up. _So why am I here if not for the sake of kidnap?_ Tobe stepped forward, "Hello Garu." I frowned _sup blue._ "I'm not blue! Why in every painting with my mask off I have blue skin." I sighed and rolled my eyes _because you're foreign!_ He glared at me, "Am not I'm still Asian, just from India." I smiled time for big words, _Tobe I've always admired your overwhelming skills to perceive every word I say. _Tobe smiled "Admired? Overwhelming? Perceive? Are you trying to stump me Garu? I'm not off of that burst of racism." _Maybe if you had that little dot on your forehead people would paint you with six arms meditating with 3 heads._ He stomped and sat down "The Chinese are so racist!" I couldn't hold in a quick breathy laugh. "Well, I think that's the first time I've made you laugh in a long time."

I shook my head giving him my straight face. _Don't give me a reason not to and I'll leave._ He sighed "It's your parents birthday." I stood up _I can just leave then? Whenever I want?_He touched my shoulder "They loved you! But they had to protect you!" He moved a piece of hair back. "We've been invited to the island." _So reject it! We can't go back this way! You are looking like… that! Me mute! Reject it, a small lie-_ "is better than a painful truth I know I taught you that. But I brought you here to tell you that I'm going. And… well, I don't think I'll be coming back." I looked at him, shocked _I thought we vowed to stay together! _"TOGETHER?!" He bellowed and I scooted back. "We haven't been on the same side since the scar!" I blinked as he sighed "we aren't friends anymore. You're not mine boy.I'm done looking after you and why should I stay? They sell Halloween costumes of me! I'm leaving in three days I need to pack." He closed his eyes so he couldn't see what I said as I was dragged out._Tobe…._

Pucca POV

I watched as a girl walked in. She had a small white braid in the left side of her short hair with a short showy red dress and a mesmerizing tattoo but what got me were her eyes. Sharp green eyes, sharp enough to 'cut a week into 9 days' "Hello? Is this place opened?" I giggled and slid down the stairs. "Oh uh hello little girl. Are you opened?" I opened my arms trying to think the way Garu does _always!_ I could see her smile "Great! Do you know of a place I can stay?" I nodded happily and ran up the stairs. She chased after me and I giggled as I took a sharp turn making her slide and make the same turn. I ran up more stairs and she followed me. She gasped as we made it to the roof. Completely hidden but a great view. A small in ground pool and a shady bug net guarding a bed. I extended my hand. _Ta da!_ "Ta da is right! It's great. And I can live here?" I nodded _and when it gets cold you can sleep in the extra bed in my room._ She smiled "thanks….." I gigged_ Pucca! And you!_ "Pucca? Did I get that right hard to just read eyes for names?" I blinked surprise she could pick up my whole name making my smile grow. I nodded. "Well Pucca I'm Noh Yoko! I lived in Japan!"

Her eyes caught me off guard as I looked directly at them. "Two different worlds aren't they?" I smiled remembering our sumo adventure but really fixating on how well Garu's butt looked in that sumo diaper thing and soon I felt a firry heat fill my cheeks. "Hey look it's pig tails!" My eyes flew opened and I ran to the other side of the roof. "Pucca? Are you-" but I ignored her as I ran and jumped off the building "PUCCA!" She screeched as I landed on Garu and began kissing him. Garu got out from under me and ran away. I ran after him.

Dada POV

I walked in and began setting tables as I hummed a tune to my work. "Can I help?" I all but screamed as I almost dropped a plate. I dropped down twisting my foot back I laid down almost touching the ground as I caught it in my mouth. I looked up to see a girl with silvery hair a red tang top green eyes and a dragon tattoo. I blinked "Muh maur shif chu mantu" she laughed "What?" She removed the plate form my jaw. "Uh, yeah sure if you want to." She laughed again and untied my shoes "So ever wished you had more speed?" I huffed "Everyday." "Next question," She pulled out a bag. "Ever been to America? Or Japan or England or France or-" "I've never been off Sooga." She sighed and made a pouting face. "Well that's why." She pulled out two identical shoes. "What's in there?" She smiled "anything I need."She tied the new shoes on. "Can you roller skate?"

I blinked "Maybe." "Well we're about to find out!" She picked me up by my shoulders. "Don't stop moving and have fun." She pushed my forward that was when I realized these new shoes had wheels. I placed four plates at a table and at another. Soon I realized something "It's just like skiing in tundra!" She laughed at me "I thought you've never been off the mainland!" I laughed along with her. "Well it was only one time" she laughed once again. "Trust me if you can ski the tundra you can do this. "I laughed loudly and let out a whoop when the chefs entered the restaurant. "Dada!" Uncle Dumpling yelled. The three chefs then looked at Yoko. "I'm sorry about him, you must be new." I rolled my eyes, _everyone but me._ I thought as they began to talk to her. She looked back at me. "You know Dada has a really good Japanese work ethic. If you need I'm a waitress." She stopped her heels as wheels came up. "See, so when can I start?"

Ho laughed and I smiled, was I gonna get help? "Right now! You can start now!" Yoko smiled her pink lips at him. "So do we have a uniform? I need new clothes." The chefs did a little huddle. I could only guess it was about uniforms. Yoko walked over to me "I guess we're co workers." She laughed and I did too. I had a co worker. She bowed to them and left running out the door. I sighed, "I have a coworker."

Yoko POV

I ran out, hearing Dada mumble something that didn't concern me. I saw a red blur flash after a black blur. I waited 5 seconds and the black blur ran past again. I smiled "1, 2, 3, and 4!" I grabbed the black blur and pulled it into the Goh-Rong. I saw it was the boy with the pig tails "Hey! Sup buttercup?" He looked at me and his flushed cheeks became even redder. he looked at me speaking with his eyes. _Well hello, I mean uh how are you doing and uh what does sup buttercup mean?_ I smiled "Sup! Fine and it means basically how's it going." He blinked. "Before you think it yes I understood all of that." _Um! I! Uh!_ I punched the wall next to his head. "Before you think another thing I need you to think about what your name is before my knee goes somewhere you_ reeeally_ don't want it to." I saw him swallow hard and I smiled thinking to myself._ Why so nervous little man?_

**Tobe is leaving the island! This is a dream come true! Right? So Yoko is her name but what is her game?! Review and Fav!**


	3. Chapter 3

Garu POV

I could tell she was thinking something but her eyes weren't letting on anything! I was so flushed and couldn't think properly. Her appearance was just so intimidating and I still didn't know her name. I finally thought, _What's yours?_ She moved her knee up the wall. "I asked you first." I blinked _I'm Garu. _I thought and she moved her knee. I saw a on her neck was the head of a dragon and now I had time to follow it. It circled her neck and down her back though you could see the tattoo rising slightly over where her shirt was cut off. I could only wonder to what extent this dragon covered her body I couldn't even hear her as she said her name I was so focused. She eyed me, "Did you hear me?" She asked, "I'm Noh Yoko or just Yoko." She leaned into my personal space. "Your eyes…" She stared at me "why are they so sad."

I kept my mind blank so for her not to read anything. She let go of my arms and she sighed. I put my hands at the corners of my eyes. _Sad? What about my eyes are sad?_ She looked at me. "I can't tell now but I will soon enough." She moved so much closer to me as the tips of our noses touched. "How many other people talk with their eyes? Is it just you and Pucca or more people, like the guy with the black Gi? Does he talk?" I blinked. _Uh, you're in my personal space. _I thought quickly with hot cheeks. Her cheeks turned a pink color and took two steps back. I snorted. I could feel my cheeks cool down. "So is their anyone here that I should avoid at all times?" I nodded _Well, one of them is leaving but at all costs._ I pointed to a the black mountains. Ugly Brown clouds swirled around the peak of the mountain and an ugly green mist leaked like a chunky rockslide down the mountain.

_The evil witch Doga is definitely a no go. _Yoko grabbed her chin. "Does anyone else here use magic like Doga?" I smiled at her, becoming proud of myself for keeping a pink blush off my cheeks. But pink makes me think of her… Her pink lips just sitting imperfectly on slightly tan skin hiding perfectly perfect white teeth. I bit my lip. _My good friend Ssoso but he uses a more simplistic kind of magic. _She nodded, keeping that confidant, strong look about her. I found it radiant and beautiful. I found the strength had something it wasn't letting on. Her soul had a combo that I had to crack. She was very mysterious and I liked that. I blinked my way out of my day dream to find she was gone. I spun all around looking but she wasn't there. Yep, she and I could be friends and maybe…

Yoko POV

Once he dazed off again I ran for it. I stood outside the Go-Rong and looked over to Pucca on her knees crying. "Pucca!" I called and she looked up at me and I pointed my thumb at the Go- Rong. Yes it took me all of 2 seconds to realize she was the red blur. Pucca smiled and ran in. I looked at the bamboo forest. I wanted back in there. But if I do _they_ could find me. They can't find me. I sighed and ran into the forest. I couldn't be afraid forever. I felt like more than I knew happened in these woods. I just wanted to know what.

Tobe POV

My ninjas looked at me with concerned eyes as I packed. "Come on guys. I have to." I said and put my shirt in a suitcase. "But you'll leave us." I looked at them, "And kudos! You don't have to wear masks anymore. I'm leaving to become a real person and you're staying, you can become people." The ninja looked at me "But we've always been under the command of someone else! Remember when you fired us! That was heavy stuff!" I sighed as I put another shirt in my suitcase. I smiled. "If you want to come with me you have to pack." Even though I couldn't see their faces I knew they were smiling as they ran out of the room. "And buy some new clothes!" I yelled. I snickered as I heard the door close. I began getting lost in thought _it's ok. They do what they do for your safety. Died on his seventh birthday. They loved you! He hated his parents. I don't hate Garu I __**can't.**_ _Told me to be proud of my scar._ I threw a shirt into my suit case. I sighed and touched the scar on my face. How deep was it? 3 centimeters I think. I moved my finger on the edges of my scar. _"Monster!" _I stopped my hand. So many memories, so many names. I began to trace it again. _"GARU STOP!" _I flinched at the memory but continued _Garu snapped out of it and ran._ _blood dripping from my head was getting in my mouth and eyes. spitting out blood. they were laughing. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"_ I grabbed my knees and took a deep breath.

"I, I need." I sucked in a lung full of air. "Some air." I stood up and walked outside. I began walking through the forest. About ten minutes of walking I had found 4 of my missing stars. I saw a sooty piece of ground. I smiled realizing what it was. I sat down and saw myself Garu and Ssoso. _Garu frowned. "Are kidding me there are like four dumplings and a zillion veggies." I glared at him._ _"Really though. If you're going to stay you need to promise." I raised my hand. "I promise there are more than 4 dumplings in the soup." I got a good laugh out of everyone. _I laughed sadly at the memory unfolding before me. My memories of here are horrid. Truly, but there are going to be little things I miss such as this old place. I smiled and stood up. I would miss them both. I kept walking slowly trying to remember everything. I looked over and saw Garu's fishing boat. I laughed, that was Mr. Marker's boat. He'd be so furious that we took his son's things. I would have to explain that when I got home.

I stood at the cliff by the town. I looked on and frowned. If I left these woods I would get cans thrown at me. Once I got shot, that hurt like a lot! I also got called names and heard whispers. They weren't funny. "Hey!" I froze. It was a girl, why was she in the woods? "Who are you?"

**Sorry! For Tobe's POV you'll have to read Story behind the scar! I wrote that when I was younger so I apologize for the yuckiness of my own writing! XP yuck! Well I hope for all yall who read that already like this chap! There is going to be a lot of Story behind the scar references so beware! Review! Fav! Subscribe! **


	4. Chapter 4

Tobe POV

I was frozen, who in the name of Mike would sneak up on me! Or do it successfully. I turned as normally as I could. I then saw a girl standing there, she was very elegant. Her hair was white, not a bleached white but natural. She wore a small red dress and had a dragon tattoo. It was also elegant. Thin and angelic. I would saw it was an air brush tattoo but she had a scar over it on her collar bone. I soon noticed the small braid in her hair that made her hair flow for a short cut such as that. It was almost like a river. Ever changing, ever more beautiful. She had to small pink lips and was standing tall across from me. She lowered her eyes at me. "Who are you?" I blinked. "Who are you?" The girl took a step forward. "I asked first." I made the same step. "Funny, I don't remember asking who asked first." She stepped forward. "Noh Yoko. Or in China, Yoko. I don't like the sans and chans and Asian and that stuff." I took the same step. "I'm Tobe and I must agree." She hummed and, as though she had disappeared, she was directly in front of me. "Your eyes have some stories." She said and reached for my face but a slid in between her legs and spun her around. She looked at me. "Your good." I touched her face.

"Your eyes are in torment. What do you fear of the woods?" She blinked and stepped back. Her cheeks turning a slight red. "You're better." I smiled, I scanned her over once. She looked like and opened person but she was acting shy. "It must be pretty bad." She nodded and grabbed her shoulders. "Yeah."

**A/n Ok I realized I am a stupid so for all those who read story behind the scar I meant to say. 'My father sold me to the young couple who would in 2 years become Garu's parents.' It was a total accident and BTW Tobe was only like 12 months old back then so he's not even sure if that's right! Garu is 13 and Tobe is 15. Ok? Ok! Good! A/n**

I put my hand on her shoulder. "We've all been through some of those." She laughed. "Your mask is stupid." She reached for my face again. "I mean why would you want a fake X." She then touched the scar on my head. Her smile turned sad and it looked as though she would cry. She put her fists on her head. "I am so stupid." I shrugged. She put her fingers in her mouth. "Don't do that." We said in unison and I blinked and stopped in mid shrug and she froze and moved her fingers slowly out of her mouth and I slowly fixed my shoulders. I moved a stand of my hair. She looked at me. "I'm sorry. Really." I was about to shrug but I nodded instead. "Well you'd be the first it's mainly seen as. 'Ah help! It's the guy with the X on his face!'" Yoko laughed. "I can't believe that."

I smiled sadly. "Well I'm also the best selling Halloween costume. Top on the charts there." She shook her head and I got on my knee next to her. "How could someone like you be like that?" I sighed. "Sometimes when you're doing what's right, you are made the villain. And when you don't want to be either…" I blinked as a star flew past my face. I sat up and saw Abyo running at me. "Oh, crap!" I jumped up. "Yoko! Cover your eyes." She looked at me and did so as I threw a smoke bomb at the ground. The smoke filled the area and I jumped to the tops of the bamboo and ran across them as fast as I could but I still could feel something warm down my arm. I looked at my shoulder and saw the cut. "Aw jeez!"

Yoko POV

_Yeah thanks!_ I thought as I began coughing. Saw 5 more stars heading my way and laid on my back. As I did I saw the place where Tobe jumped up. A boy ran through the smoke. "Whoo! 2 for 2!" The boy looked at me. "Whoa! Hey!" I nodded and touched the ground where Tobe had jumped. He groaned loudly. I glared at him. "Are you one of those people who talk with their eyes?" I shook my head and lifted up my hand to see some red on it. The look and texture was haunting and I wiped it on my dress. _Blood._ I stood up and saw a drop more on the bamboo. I turned to him angrily. "What is wrong with you?!" I yelled. He held up his hands, laughing nervously. "I'm Abyo. That jerk next to you was Tobe." I glared at him. "Jerk? JERK?! You- You're the jerk!" Abyo looked at me. "Hey I saved you! A little thank you would suffice." I decided not to waste my time on him. "I'm Yoko." He held out his hand and I slapped it away. "You hit him." I said. He looked at me. "What?" I turned to him. "Nothing. Let's go back to the Go-Rong." He smiled and walked a long side me.

I looked back at the bamboo with the blood. I think I like the guy with the X on his face. I smiled and looked forward. I wonder how he got that scar on his face anyway? I began to think of how it may of happened. _He could not have fallen. That's impossible .He couldn't be born with it. Could he? _I finally came to realization. Someone did that to him. Someone, so cruel and wrong did that to him. I looked at Abyo and knew it wasn't him. But whoever it was. Was truly evil.

Garu POV

I sat meditating with Ssoso. This was the best way for Ssoso and me to talk. _Ssoso, I have something to tell you._ I thought and he replied._ What's wrong my friend? What has happened outside of my sanctuary? _ I let out a controlled breath. _Never me mind. Meditate on the problem. Let the stress out of your body. _I shook my head. _Why Garu? _He asked. _What do you fear? Show me._ I let out another breath. I then saw young Tobe under me. His ankles slightly bleeding. Fear in his eyes "Garu! What the heck are you doing?!" He yelled. My vision became red. I pulled my sword as far back as I could and swung at his chest with all my power. He screamed loudly and it made my blood go cold. He kept fighting against me and I kept coming at him with everything. I couldn't stop. Something was driving me. Something I couldn't control. "stop. Stop! STOP!" I turned and saw Ssoso running. Screaming but something drove me to smile. They grabbed Ssoso's shoulders and pushed him like he was a ball. Tobe made it to his feet. Only to fall again. "GARU STOP!" Ssoso screamed. Tobe looked at me sadly as I positioned the sword.

I then, with all my power. Put that X on his head. And the blood began falling fast in large amounts. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" His scream made my teeth hurt. My vision became normal and I ran away. Then in front of me appeared the witch. She smiled. "What a beautifully horrid thing you've just done." I shook my head. And looked back. I saw Doga shield my friend and look at me with ugly brown eyes. _ know you enjoyed it Garu._ She hummed in her head and I ran to my hut. Ssoso then took me back to where I really was. _What must you tell me of Tobe? And of that day?_ Before I knew it I was back in Tobe's home earlier today. It was cold, damp, and dark. _Don't give me a reason not to and I'll leave._ He sighed "It's your parents birthday." Suddenly everything began to move out of sequence. "TOGETHER?!" He bellowed and I scooted back. "We haven't been on the same side since the scar!" I blinked as he sighed "we aren't friends anymore." The image faded and re focused again. "I'm done looking after you and why should I stay? They sell Halloween costumes of me!" My sight did it again. "They loved you! But they had to protect you!" He moved a piece of hair back.

"We've been invited to the island." My sight blurred one last time. "But I brought you here to tell you that I'm going. And… well, I don't think I'll be coming back." Ssoso brought me back. _I understand, but what else troubles you?_ I then was in the Go-Rong pinned against the wall. "Hey! Sup buttercup?" I was face to face with Yoko, everything became mute when she spoke. _I see. _Ssoso spoke to me in my mind. _You fear what will happen if you love her. If she feels the same way._ I then saw myself from Ssoso's eyes as I slashed young Tobe's chest. Blood getting on my face. _You may lose control like once with Pucca. And you will lose her _I opened my eyes and looked to Ssoso. _What can I do?_ He looked at me. "Send her here. I will train her, she will ask about you. Seeing how curious she is. As for Tobe. I now have to agree with him." _You aren't friends anymore._ I nodded and walked outside. _Thank you my friend._ I thought and walked outside. I saw Abyo at Chang's. "Come on! I got good news!" I smiled.

_How long will it be. Before we are not friends Abyo._ I thought as I ran down the hill.

Ssoso POV

I sighed. Did I believe he would ever truly love her? No. He was already truly in love with and 11 year old girl. He may not see it now but I have been in his head too many times not to be sure. I sighed and grabbed my broom. I began to sweep as I hummed quietly. I swept and swept until the left side of the room was clean. About 2 hours later. Then I began the right side. By the time I finished it was around 9:30. I laid down. I sighed in relief. I looked up as my door opened. I saw a girl walk in wearing a black jacket. "Ssoso?" Not only was it a girl it was the girl! The girl Garu thought he loved. I could see why! She was so beautiful.

I stood up and walked to the door. "Hello, I am Ssoso." she smiled. "I'm Yoko. I heard you can help with magic? Is it true? I need help." I nodded. "Yes come with me." I looked back slightly suspicious as I showed her to the back room. "What kind of magic are we talking about?" She sighed and turned around. "A powerful. Traceable. Even measureable magic." She took off her jacket to show a tang top with spaghetti straps. I blinked. I saw the dragon tattoo. It covered her entire body. The tail ended at her foot.

She lifted the tang top off her body. She was turned away from me thank god but I was still awkward. "Let me show you what I mean." She turned her head toward me. "Let me show you what I can do." I blinked. cheeks red hot. As she threw her arms back.

**Whoa mama. Seriously though it's NOT pervy. All is explained in the next 2 chapters! Review! Fav!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tobe POV

I stumbled in my door late at night. "Ninjas! Help me." The three then ran from the shadows as I fell. The ninjas held me up as I let my feet drag. "What happened?!" One asked. "I got hit." I answered. "We thought you were here!" "We didn't know!" I had too little energy to even reply. "Do we have any more surgical string?" One of the ninjas asked another, "Yeah, but it's the last piece!" One of the ninja's removed my shirt. I looked at my shoulder and then looked away again. I was cut pretty bad. Worse than I thought it was. I squeezed my eyes shut. "His deltoid is like falling off! If there's a time to use it it's now!"

I laid stiffly "We need to hurry and leave, Sooga is getting more and more dangerous for me." A ninja nodded, "I have to agree my master." I coughed "But maybe we can wait a bit." The ninja blinked and looked at me. "First I want to know the secrets behind this _Red White fighter._ This Noh Yoko." The ninjas looked over me. "Master close your eyes and count back from 10." I close my eyes readying for the anesthetic. I smiled. _Noh Yoko who are you?_

Garu POV

I awoke early and got to the village early. A day with Ssoso was always so humbling and really made me think about my place in the "GARU!" I blinked and saw Ssoso running down the hill side at me. I smiled and waved. He stopped in front of me. _Good morning._ I greeted him while he caught his breath. "I have to tell you." He took a lung full of air, a huge smile on his face. "Yoko! I mean, wow!" Ssoso smiled. _Yoko? Is she hurt?_ Ssoso pulled back his hand and bitch slapped me. Ssoso bitch slapped me! "Calm yourself she has such power!" I rubbed my cheek, _power? _Ssoso nodded "Huge power! Power to give Sooga light forever! Why am I here again? Oh yes I need to find Destiny! Do you know where he is." I sighed and belted out a jazz power cord.

The power cord was added on to by a voice in the distance. I pointed over to where it came from. He nodded, "Thank you!" He said and ran away. I sighed, _Happy to help._ "Garu!" Suddenly Yoko appeared in front of me. "Garu! I was looking all over for you yesterday!" I sighed, _Ssoso said good morning. _She grabbed my arm. "I met a guy in the woods yesterday and he got hurt really bad." I blinked _Tobe?!_ She looked at me, "You know him?" I nodded and she dragged me by my arm. "I saw his blood and later I followed it and it never stopped bleeding until he just disappeared! And the blood got thicker and thicker as though the bleeding got worse! Please you have to help! He may die and then who knows what will happen!" I stopped in front of the woods. She pulled on my but I wasn't moving. She pulled as hard as she could flipping me to the top of the bamboo.

She glared at me and I glared right back as I climbed down. "Come on we have to help him! He could be hurt!" I sighed _Yoko, I can't go in the woods._ She glared at me and bitch slapped me! That was the second time today! "Liar you live in the woods." I grabbed my cheek. _Let me rephrase that I don't go in the part of the woods where Tobe lives._ She looked at me. "Why not?" She paused, "You!" I blinked and was immediately worried, she knew. "Let me tell you Tobe is not a villain! He does what he has to, to survive! He's not just the guy with the X on his face no matter what you say!" She said her finger on my chest. I shook my head. _You don't understand._ I said and ran into the woods.

Yoko POV

"Garu!" I called after him! I wouldn't understand?! What wouldn't I understand?! "Garu!" I yelled again and ran into the forest and was nose to nose with a man with blue eyes. Unnaturally bright blue eyes. "Ah dear I thought I sensed your magic!" I was frozen my legs became wobbly. "R-R-R-R" He touched my shoulder and I was down. I kicked sliding away. "No…. No!" He picked me up by my shoulders, "Who will save you?" I was breathless, "R-R-Ren!" He laughed loudly. "Yes dear we've been over this, now lets go!" He grabbed me hard and I screamed the only thing I could think of. "TOBE!" He growled, "TOBE! TOBE! TOBE! TOBE! TOBE! TOBE!" He covered my mouth. I became dizzy. He held up a white cloth. I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes. He removed his hand from my mouth, "I can't go back!" I then took a lung full of air as he forced it against my mouth. I let tears roll down my cheeks as my lungs began to burn.

He shook his head, "Tsk, tsk. You do know your lungs automatically start breathing after you pass out?" I couldn't fight him I would use my air. I shook my head and kept myself from breathing. He picked me up by my hair making tears roll down my cheeks bigger. Seeing as I couldn't scream. "This stuff isn't cheap deary." He said punching me in the stomach making me let out most of my air. I made a loud crying sound with my mouth closed and closed my eyes. "Are you seriously going to pass out so you don't have to breathe this?" I nodded furiously unable to stop crying. "HEY!" Ren kept the pressure on my mouth and turned his head over his shoulder. I my vision was very blurred from tears and lack of oxygen. "Put her down." I saw Tobe standing there. He was shirtless with fresh stitches in his shoulder. He had a huge scar on his chest and his hair flowed with the wind. As he stood out of breathe.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming as he stood there staring at Ren with two cold eyes. "I said to put her down. Ren sighed bored and whistled showing 3 people with blue masks and they charged at Tobe. Tobe raised his hand and snapped and 3 ninjas appeared from the darkness. The 6 began to fight each other. Ren laughed, "Impressive." I cried out to him my mouth closed. Ren looked down at me. "Come now deary." He said and kneed me in the stomach, forcing myself to release more air a long with blood. I cried fatter tears as I quickly ran out of air. My vision slowly turned to black. "There you go dear take a deep breath."

Tobe POV

I walked slowly outside after I had gotten my stitches. I sat out there with my ninjas. And I sat up straight "TOBE!" The ninjas looked at me "I think I heard your name." I stood up. "Yoko?" The ninjas looked at me, "who's Yoko?" I looked at them, "It's a girl I met." I then heard it be now softer, "Tobe! Tobe! Tobe! Tobe! Tobe!" I jumped up. "Hey guys wanna beat someone up?" They nodded and I started running. "Stay in the shadows until I tell you!" They nodded; as we made it closer I heard a loud crying sound. I made it to they were and my ninjas seemed to melt into the shadows. "Are you seriously going to pass out so you don't have to breathe this?"

I saw Yoko nod angrily as tears tainted her beautiful cheeks. I became filled with rage at this man. He had dark blue hair and wore all blue clothing besides the white Japanese symbol. "HEY!" I yelled at this blue haired ass hole. He just barely looked over his shoulder and that's when I saw it; the blue dragon on his neck. "Put her down." Standing strong as a breeze rolled through moving my hair with it. I took in deep breathes from running so hard. She looked at me crying uncontrollably with the white cloth on her mouth. I hardened with rage at this blue freak! "I said to put her down!" I yelled. He whistled and three like him came down but they had blue cloths covering their mouths with that white Japanese symbol. Also their hair was black. The moment they ran at me I snapped and my ninjas emerged from the shadows.

The six collided with each other using completely different movements as they fought. In the first 10 seconds one of his men were down. The man laughed at me, "Impressive." Yoko cried out drawing my attention to her. Her face was red and she was crying so much. "Come now deary." He said and kneed her in the stomach making a part of the white cloth turn red making a pained choked. She cried harder and louder as she looked at my eyes, running out of air. Her eyes slowly became dead and began to close I could read what she thought. _Save me._ "There you go dear take a deep breath." He said as she passed out. He kept it against her face.

He looked at me. "You must be Tobe; the man with the X on his head. Funny how she wanted you to come save her and not that boy with the pigtails but he did run out on her when she was going to see if you were ok." My fury grew at this man and I looked at Yoko. "Yoko," the man looked at me. "is the only person" I clenched my hands into fists. "on this damned island that treats me kindly!" I yelled and ran at him hitting him with all my power. He fell on the ground. He hissed at me, his nose bleeding a bright scarlet. I thought I was going to vomit. I hated blood. Ever since that day I hated blood. He smiled at me and grabbed his nose. He looked at the blood on his hand. I pulled back my fist and hit him again. "That's for the chloroform!" He was on the ground again. The moment he got up I hit him again. "That's for making her cry!" He stayed down now and looked at me. "What will I have to do to make you stop punching me?"

I looked at him, "Leave Sooga village." He growled at me and I pulled back my fist. "Alright! I'll leave." He reached for Yoko and I punched him again. "WITHOUT HER!" The blue haired man got up and ran away. I picked up Yoko and turned around and saw Garu. _Tobe?_ I glared at him, "You ran out on her?" I said and walked past him with her in my arms.

** Sorry for posting so early in the day but i got a SNOW DAY! What just happened?! WHO WAS THAT?! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Review! Fav!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ssoso POV

After a long, talkative day with Destiny I finally got home. I took 3 steps in and one of Tobe's ninjas appeared. I fell down and grabbed my heart. "You ninjas always must frighten me to get my attention." I said and the ninja extended his hand. "We were told you were with Yoko last night?" I nodded, "Did you contact anyone she knew? Anyone at all?" I shrugged, "She showed me her true power and she said that it was very traceable and…" I blinked, why would she make a point of that if it was not important! I looked at him. "Is she ok?!" He held up his hand. "Yoko was attacked just outside of the woods. The man that attacked her had a dragon on his neck similar to Yoko, though his seemed to be thicker." My eyes widened. I grabbed the ninja's shoulders. "Then she is in terrible danger! That dragon isn't a tattoo! Where is she?!"

The ninja blinked, "She is with Tobe we need to know everything about the tattoo." I grabbed his arm. "Show me! There is no time!" He nodded and we ran to the forest. _Let us not be too late._

Yoko POV

I saw Ren in front of me, I knew it was a dream but it was still horrifying. "You have to do what they ask Dear. They'll find you if you run." I sat up, "I run to the ends of the earth!" Ren looked down at me and kicked me. "Then I will find you dear!" He smiled and held up the rag with chloroform. "And if I come to find you dear you may not come back alive." I screamed loudly and sat up. I looked down at the bed and saw the two men in black surrounding me. "AAAAAAAAA!" I screamed one touched my shoulder gently. "Calm down. We serve Tobe. We won't hurt you." I looked around at the room filled with mounted weapons and irreplaceable artifacts. The walls were all dark blue. "I'm at Tobe's home?" I asked and one nodded. "Yes please forgive our master; he'd just gotten stitches when he saved you and was up and walking the whole time after. He just went to rest." I nodded. "Is he ok? He got cut pretty bad yesterday." They nodded, "Thank you for caring mistress but we're to take care of you. Tobe made some of his dumpling soup for you. It's heavy in vegetables but it is very good and very good for you."

I sat up and flinched. I saw the bandages wrapped around my stomach. I heard some bangs and crashes. "Sounds like Tobe is awake." I grabbed my jaw, "where is he?" One of the ninjas pointed over. "In the training hall." I slowly got up so not to hurt myself. "Please no rest!" They yelled and I sighed, "Fine but," I looked over at the table. "can I not sleep on an operating table." The two nodded and walked me into a dark room. "There's a bed right there." I nodded "Thank you both again." I laid down for a bit and lit a candle. After about 5 minutes I heard a laugh. I looked over, and sitting next to me in the huge bed was Ren. "You cannot hide from me deary. I will find you." I shook my head. He smiled, "And you will come back to the" He did air quotes "'hospital.'" I shook my head. "No….."

I was suddenly in a hospital robe. I was in front of two thick glassed doctors. "No one will hear you scream!" I then saw Tobe bloody and in chains. "And there will be no one to save you again." I heard the crack of the whip on Tobe's back and heard him scream. "You know you shouldn't have let him save you because you know…" I saw Tobe look at me from the chains and his eyes loose all light. I began crying,  
"We will kill him." I saw Garu lying with lifeless eyes, and Ssoso, Abyo, Pucca and the ninjas. "We'll kill them all." I looked at Ren sitting next to me in the bed. "And they'll know it was your entire fault." I screamed and sat up again and saw Tobe sitting next to me. "Shh! Shh! It's ok!" I looked at him teary eyed. "Oh Tobe!" I then hugged his chest. "I'm so scared! I can't go back!" He rubbed my back offering me a hug in return.

"Shh Yoko I've got you." I hugged him harder. "They'll kill you. Ren will kill you and send me back. I don't want to go back." He rubbed my back. "Ssoso and I will protect you. Always." I looked over at Ssoso who was sitting in a meditating position, he was out of breath. He looked at Tobe. "Her dream troubles me. This blue haired fellow is not someone who should be messed with."I looked at Tobe again. "Ren his name is Ren." Tobe frowned, "I scared him off but obviously not for long, Ssoso told me about the dragons." I touched my neck. "You aren't afraid?" He shook his head. "I actually find your power very beautiful." He moved a piece of my hair back. "I've always found magic to be that way. And I do not fear this Ren. I will protect you."

Ssoso interrupted "He is not who you must fear. You must fear what he will do and what will happen at this place. This 'hospital.'" I nodded and buried my head in Tobe's chest. "Yoko, I don't think you can stay here anymore." I looked up at him. "I'm leaving soon to a new home if you'd like I'd be happy to let you join me. But we both have to heal first. We'll leave in a month, if you agree." I looked at him. "Yes, in a month." Ssoso jumped up. "Oh no!" Tobe looked at him. "Ren is in Sooga village!"

Garu POV

I sighed walking through the village. Pucca and I were both so tired from chasing and running that we were just walking together, not like my hand wasn't dying from her grip. I saw a guy with blue hair walk past me. He saw me and shot me a mischievous glare. He changed his path and walked past Pucca hitting her across the face making her drag me down as she fell. I looked at her. _Are ok?!_ He rubbed her cheek and where he hit her was bright red. The blue haired guy picked me up by my collar. I growled as he held me up to his eye level. "You are the one who left my dear Yoko." I looked at him. He was strong, really strong. _What are you talking about?_ He smiled, "You talk with your eyes?" He pulled out something small and black. "Let's give you a reason to." The small black object flipped into a knife. He held my nose and I shook my head furiously. He smiled at me with bright blue eyes. He began to use the knife to cut around my lips. Blood flowing to my closed mouth lips and I wasn't going to let him win for as long as I could. I saw a red blur and he reached his hand out.

I saw he was holding Pucca by the throat. She was fighting like crazy against him. Funny, I had never realized how much fight she had in her. She struggled against him, ferociously. I frowned _put her down._ I demanded and he raised his finger and shook it. "Tsk, tsk dear." He then tossed Pucca aside. He had completely outlined my lips with that horrid knife. He picked up his knife and put it on my forehead, "I know how to give people X's too." My pupils shrunk and I felt my legs turn to jello. He smiled, "Ooh strike a nerve? Well, I could always", he touched my shirt with the knife and I looked down, "finish the job for you." He smiled, moving closer to me. "I work cheap." I glared at him and saw his feet were misplaced. I kicked his leg and he groaned. He fell and I ran to Pucca. But as I was inches away he appeared in front of me. He pointed the knife at Pucca, "Is Noh Yoko, or Yoko, or Yoko Noh here or isn't she?" He disappeared and reappeared holding Pucca down with the knife on her head.

I shook my head; _I don't know a Noh Yoko! _He smiled and put pressure on the knife, making a small cut where red started to leak. She made a pained sound and closed her eyes. I looked at her _I don't know who you're talking about! Really!_ He laughed, "Dear, is Yoko's life more important that this girl's?" I blinked _No! Because I don't know a Yoko!_ He laughed, "Sad this girl was such a little angel. Well," his eyes glinted with no guilt and a promise, "at last she can join them." I walked forward and he pulled the knife back. "I'm going to count to 5. Tell the truth or she will die. 1." I blinked and looked at Pucca sitting in his lap, fearing the worst. _Yes!_ I said, he smiled and moved swiftly and that was the moment I could see it. The dragon on his neck. _I know Noh Yoko. The girl with the dragon tattoo._ He smiled, "Tell her that I haven't been here yet." He began to disappear as though he were a ghost. "But now that someone has confirmed what has happened here I will come back for her." He said and vanished. I ran up to Pucca and got on my knees next to her. I ripped off the bottom of my pants. She looked at me concerned. _No worries, my mother didn't make me these ones._ I assured as I put slight pressure to the cut. _You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine it's just a scratch._

She blinked and looked at me. And I smiled _I've got you Pucca._ She grabbed my arm _I'm fine Garu._ She smiled, _but Yoko won't be. We have to find her._ Then almost on cue, Ssoso and Yoko ran into town. She ran to us. "Guys! Where's Ren? Did he hurt you?" I looked her in the eye. _Yoko, he was never here he was able to hurt us but no he was never here. But he said he is coming. And that he'll be back for you. Yoko I'm sorry I had to save Pucca I'm just…. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. _"Hey." She said and touched my arm. "You're ok. You were right to save her. I'm sorry you were stuck in a place like that." I looked at Pucca and saw the slight color on her cheeks and realized she was in my lap but I didn't want to let go. I looked over and saw Tobe's familiar cat like eyes peering out at me. I lowered my eyes. He looked on the offensive, ready to strike at a moment but his look was also protective. I followed his gaze not to me but to Yoko. I blinked and looked back over but by that time my ghost like friend melted into the shadows. I looked down. Friend?

**He was never there at all…. But he will be soon and hint hint! He won't be alone. Review! Fav!**


End file.
